


Now I'm Found

by faegal04



Series: Hide and Seek [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, F/M, Mark of Cain, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Your relationship with Dean after he is cured from being a demon





	Now I'm Found

“Daddy’s home, sweetheart!” Dean growled from the open doorway. He stalked into the room, chest heaving he grabbed you by your ponytail and began dragging you out into the hallway.

“P-Please, stop! Dean, don’t do this!” you begged, hands going up to grab his hand at the last minute reaching for the doorway to try to stop him. With a painful yank though, he pulled you through the opening.

Fear ran through your body, your legs kicking and flailing as you grabbed at his hand. Adrenalin made you fight against the inevitable, Dean was going to kill you. You pleaded, begged, screamed at him, just wanting him to stop for a minute. The path he was on would be disastrous for everyone involved, strangely though, you were only concerned with what it would do to him, once he was himself again.

Sam was yelling as he ran through the bunker, trying to get to you, because he knew too that if Dean followed through with his plan, he would not survive it once cured. “Dean! Please stop! Let me help you.”

“Why do you goody-goody’s think I need or want help?!” Dean spat.

The twists and turns in the hallway let you know that he was taking you to his bedroom. Sam was close, you could hear his steps as he raced to get to you. Suddenly Dean stopped moving, you scrambled to your feet, his hand still gripped tightly in your hair. Sam was standing before Dean holding Ruby’s knife.

Dean let go of your hair, but quickly wrapped his arm around your neck, pulling you closer and in front of him, using you as a shield. He turned his head and started kissing down your jawline, he could feel himself getting hard as he was pressed against you, whether it was your fear of him that was turning him on or just being near you again but he decided he needed more. He noticed Sam step forward out of the corner of his eye and he growled.

“Dean, I don’t want to do this. Stop now, let us help you,” Sam pleaded.

“You couldn’t do this even if you wanted to, Sammy. You’ve always been the weak one. Following everyone who would even offer you a crumb of attention. Pathetic!” Dean said with a smirk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a little unfinished business with Y/N here.”

You squeezed your eyes shut for a second, your heart racing, shaky breaths escaping between your lips. You opened your eyes again found Sam staring at you and you flicked your eyes down towards his waist, where he had his gun then back to his eyes again. “Do it,” you said in a broken whisper.

“Now, now sweetheart. Did I say you could speak?” Dean murmured against your hair.

“Sam, shoot me now!” you sobbed. You knew if he shot you the bullet would travel through you into Dean and that the devil’s trap carved into the bullet would hold Dean still, and he could either finish the cure or kill him with the knife.

Sam shook his head once and stepped forward with the knife again, this time close enough to put the blade to Dean’s throat. “Let. Her. Go.” Sam growled.

 

Dean smiled, kissed the side of your head and let go of you. Without taking his eyes off of Dean, Sam grabbed you and pulled you behind him. Dean pressed forward, the blade cutting into his throat slightly. “C’mon Sammy, I still want to rip your throat out. The big question though is- will this knife still work on me? All the purified blood you’ve been injecting in me, was what let me break free to begin with. Am I demon enough to be killed with this. Tick, tock.”

Sam’s arm started to shake, his anxiety getting the better of him as Dean pushed forward again, making the two of you take a step back. Dean slowly raised his arm that he had kept behind his back, the hammer flashing as he went to swing it at Sam’s head, when suddenly strong arms gripped Dean around the chest holding his arms down. Dean struggled briefly, his eyes flashing black, an inhuman growl escaped his lips.

Cas, growled eyes filling with blue light as his grace worked to keep Dean still. “It’s over, Dean. It’s over.”

Cas got Dean back to the dungeon, once back inside the devil’s trap, instead of the spelled cuffs, they used chain and rope to bind him to the chair. You stood in the doorway watching over holding the demon knife. You knew Sam was still worried that you wouldn’t be able to use it, but if Dean broke free again, you would kill him even if it killed you.

Sam got the last injection ready and as Dean stirred, Sam quickly plunged it into his arm and stepped back. Dean let out a roar and his eyes flickered onyx as he tried to hold onto the last of the demon strength, his head finally dropped down. You took a shaky step forward and Sam inhaled sharply.

“Did we kill him?” you whispered.

“No, you didn’t kill me, sweetheart,” came the gruff reply. He lifted his head slowly and stared at you, his beautiful emerald green eyes staying the same. “What do you say, Sammy, you wanna let me out of these?”

“Yeah, Dean, sure. God, it’s good to see you. Are you okay?” Sam asked carefully releasing his brother.

“I think I should be asking you guys that.” Dean said sheepishly. “Guess, I was kind of a dick, huh?”

“To put it mildly Dean, yes you were the embodiment of the popular term used for male genitalia,” Cas said.

Sam laughed, and you couldn’t hide the grin that for the first time in a long time felt natural. Even Dean let out a chuckle and that sound went straight to your heart. Sam was working on freeing his legs when Dean spoke again, “So, still have this thing,”  he motioned to the mark on his arm.

“We’ll find a way to get rid of it. I didn’t cure you just to let the mark have you,” Sam said.

Dean nodded and stood from the chair and walked to the edge of the devil’s trap. You, Sam and Cas waited with bated breath for him to step over it. You didn’t even realize that you had back up, holding the knife up in front of you. He stepped over the edge and Sam smiled and embraced his brother in a huge one armed hug. Dean returned the hug, and his eyes automatically found yours, like they had thousands of times before. He released his brother and walked towards you quickly, holding his arms out.

“Sweetheart.”

“Stop! Don’t come any closer,” you said voice wavering. Tears were filling your eyes and it felt like the world was closing in on you. It felt like there was a boulder sitting on your chest and that you couldn’t draw air into your lungs.

“Babe, please,” Dean said as gently as he could.

“Stay away from me!” you yelled before running from the room.

“Dean, just giver her some time, she’s uh-” Sam started say.

Dean shook his head and drug one hand down his face. “Stop. She’s terrified of me.” His shoulders drooped and he wondered how he was going to get you back.

__________________________________________

One Month Later

While you had missed her, listening to Charlie say that there was a “good her” and a “bad her” running around, was making your head spin and wonder if all that time in Oz had short circuited her brain. Like it was normal to have a friend that went to Oz of all places. You rolled your eyes and tried to bring your attention back to the only real female friend that you had. Dean came back in the room and sat right next to you, making you tense up, inadvertently.

You knew he was “him” again, you were just having a hard time adjusting. He had been trying so hard to win you back. He was trying to take care of himself so that the mark didn’t get out of control, eating right, getting enough rest, and he hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol. That didn’t stop the nightmares you had been having since his body had gone missing seven weeks ago.

Those nightmares were always about him finding you and doing all the things he said he would once he got his hands on you. The sex stuff you had no problem with, but the violence was where you had to draw the line. A girl had to have standards after all. You knew it had to hurt him when Sam was the only one who could calm you from the dreams.  When you noticed his shoulders slump down at you flinching and his hands were clenching and unclenching, you made the decision to reach out to him for the first time since he had gotten the mark.

Dean held his breath when he noticed your hand shaking as it was, reached for his, he didn’t want to make a move because he was afraid you would bolt from the room. When your fingers laced with his and squeezed gently, Dean felt calmer than he had in months. The rage he felt simmering all the time was currently muted by this simple touch. Dean knew he loved you more than anything and he was more determined than ever to get rid of this mark.

Sam was watching the both of you from across the room and he smiled softly hating to have to break up the first tender moment the two of you had shared, but he needed to get you focused on Charlie again. He cleared his throat gently, and Dean looked up feeling guilty as he followed Sam’s eye movement towards Charlie. He nodded gently brought his attention the red haired woman he had come to love like a little sister.

“Okay, let me get this straight. There’s two of you. One good, one bad. And the dick you is like a ninja?” Dean said looking a little confused.

“Basically, yes. There’s two of me, but we’re connected physically. You hurt her….” Charlie dropped off.

“You hurt her and you get hurt, right?” Sam said. The three hunters grimaced at Charlie’s nod.and at the sound of the Impala pulling up outside of Clive Dillon’s house made you all stand.

“Looks like evil you finally figured out that old Clive has the last known key to Oz,” Dean said gruffly. He stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll keep you-her-fuck, dick Charlie outside, try to get this yahoo to talk.”

“Dean, remember you hurt her and our Charlie gets hurt,” Sam said.

Dean nodded and headed outside. Once Dean left the room, Charlie confronted Clive and found that the only way to get back to Oz was to summon the wizard. Clive had admitted to having the key used on him to unlock his dark half as well and the only way to ensure his presence was if “good” Clive was mortally injured.

Once the wizard made his appearance, Charlie began bleeding from the mouth and bruises started showing up on her, she fell to her knees, gasping. You tried to rush over to her, but the wizard threw you into a wall and was going after Sam when Charlie screamed in pure agony as her arm was snapped. Clive handed Charlie the gun and nodded to her, the only way to stop the madness was to kill him. She whispered I’m sorry as she pulled the trigger and laid down cradling her arm.

You jumped up and ran outside to where Dean was currently beating “bad” Charlie without mercy.

“DEAN! You’re killing her! Stop it!” you screamed at him, grabbing your gun from your waistband and holding it on him.

He froze in place, when he heard the gun being cocked and he shook his head, bringing his bloodied fists up, looking confused as to how they got that way, when Sam laid Charlie down next to herself, and then Dean looked at you and noticed that you were crying and shaking. The terror was back on your face and he knew that everything that had been gained back was gone and the mark flared briefly turning his thoughts to rage once more.

___________________________________

Two Months Later

You pulled up in front of the bunker, nervous about being back here. Sam had tried to convince you to stay, but leaving was the only thing you could do. Dean was losing himself to the mark more and more everyday. God knows you tried to stay, but after Charlie, you were too frightened. At first Dean had tried to convince you that he was fine, but you knew him better than anyone.

Now that you had found out that Cain was killing all of his descendants and had basically given into the madness of the mark, you had to come tell the boys. You jumped when the door opened of the bunker opened revealing Dean who was carrying a bag.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? Are you okay sweetheart?” Dean dropped the bag and grabbed your hands gently.

You couldn’t quite hide the shock that his voice was so gentle and the look in his eyes was the same as every time he had told you he loved you. You nodded your head and tears filled your eyes, even after two months of being gone you still loved him with everything in your soul. All you wanted in that moment was to feel his arms around you and feel his lips on yours again.

He brought a hand up to cup your cheek, “Babe, come on, talk to me, you’re scaring me.” The only thing you could do was turn your head and softly kiss his roughened palm.

“I never should have left, but we can talk about that later. I need to tell you something. It’s about Cain,” you said.

“I know. That’s where we are headed now, I have to fight him. I have to end this. It’s my fault that it got this bad,” Dean quietly said. “I would rather you stay here, just in case this goes south though. I need to know you’re safe.”

You shook your head, “Really, Winchester, I just came to my senses about leaving you once, that isn’t happening again.”

Dean nodded tentatively, his memory going to the night that Cain told him what would happen if he took the mark.

_“First, you’ll kill the girl you love, and while that may hurt you a lot, you won’t be finished not by a long shot. Next, the angel-now that one will hurt more than the loss of her love. Finally, the one that you won’t survive will be when you kill your brother. Are you sure the mark is worth it Dean? To kill everyone who loves you. That’s what it does, you know. It smothers all the good in you and leaves behind this burning rage,” Cain said smugly._

His attention brought back to the present when you waved a hand in front of his face. “Is this all the weapons we’re bringing?” you said lifting the bag that Dean had dropped.

Dean nodded, “Crowley is going to meet us there with the blade. Look when this goes down you have to stay outside the barn. I can’t risk you being inside, you would be a liability. You understand right?”

Once everything was loaded into Baby, the four of you left for the farm of one of the last known family members to Cain. The trip didn’t take nearly as long you had thought. Nervous energy filled the interior of the car, as you all went about the tasks that would help this evening be a success or a complete failure.

“Sam, come here for a minute,” Dean said with a slight tremor in his voice. “I need to know that you will finish this no matter  **what** comes out of the barn. And I need to know that no matter what, you will take care of Y/N. She’s going to need one of us, Sam and to be totally honest here, I’m scared.”

“I have no bloody problems stopping whatever comes out of that barn, squirrel. No worries there,” Crowley said with a sneer.

“It’s time,” Cas said as he ran up to where Sam, Dean and Crowley stood.

Dean nodded and walked out of sight, no sense in spooking Cain to the point where he decimated everyone else. He walked over to where he had asked you to wait, he didn’t even want to speak as you found out when he placed a finger against your lips when you tried to talk. He just needed to feel the calm and peace that had been missing from his life since you walked out. The next few minutes were tense while he waited for the signal from Sam that they were ready for him, when the low whistle was heard, you grabbed his hand and walked with him to the entrance of the barn. Crowley handed the blade off to Dean and he took a step forward, only to have you pull him back and whisper into his ear, “I love you.” He shuddered and walked towards the fight of his life.  
  


The barn doors slammed shut behind Dean and the four most unlikely people in the world  to ever show a united front waited. It seemed like time stood still and yet you knew it had only been minutes. The sounds of fighting were getting louder and sounding more vicious, you found yourself jumping at every little sound.

Suddenly the doors flew open and you caught a glimpse of Dean laying on the ground and Cain was picking up the First Blade. “NO!” you screamed, running into the barn.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Let me save you now. You are living my story only in reverse. You remember what I told you right,” he looked to where you were standing just inside the door.

Dean followed his eyes to see you and his heart stopped beating. He jumped to his feet and ran back into the devil’s trap with Cain. Dean rushed at Cain, but the original holder of the mark was stronger. He picked Dean up with one hand by his throat. Dean looked down and caught the glimpse of a knife in Cain’s coat, he kicked out with one leg and caught Cain in the knee.

Cain dropped him at the same time, Dean grabbed the knife and fell to the floor. Standing quickly, Dean held the knife out and charged again. Both men met with a clash of metal and then in a moment of pure rage, Dean threw the knife from him as he grappled with Cain over the blade.

He heard Sam yell and then Cain began laughing sinisterly and time slowed down for Dean Winchester. Dean looked over to where Sam was running and saw you standing there, pale and shaking, his heart knocking as you gasped and blood came out of your mouth, first a trickle and then it began to pour. His gaze slid down your body to see the knife handle sticking from your chest and your t-shirt soaking with your blood. His rage took over again at watching you fall to your knees and he saw the light leaving your eyes and knew Cain had been right all along.

_“First, you’ll kill the girl you love…”_


End file.
